


Poppin' Poppy Pomfrey

by swim_practice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Gay Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swim_practice/pseuds/swim_practice
Summary: It is Madam Pomfrey's first night as the matron of Hogwarts, and Minerva McGonagall gives her the welcoming of a lifetime.
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall/Poppy Pomfrey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Poppin' Poppy Pomfrey

Poppin’ Poppy Pomfrey

_ A Mcgonagall / Pomfrey quickie _

*****

Poppy Pomfrey glanced at the items on her bed as she toweled herself off from the shower. A crisp white dress and grey robes lay there, beckoning her to a new future as the infirmary matron at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After an eternity of study and practice at St. Mungo’s, she had arrived at her dream. She wondered what it was besides top marks and patient satisfaction that convinced Dumbledore to choose her over the others. He seemed uniquely satisfied when he gave her the news - or was the twinkle in his eyes just his famous eccentricity?

She wasn’t going to dwell on the decision machinations of the most brilliant wizard of the day. He hired her and that was that. She was all too aware that self-confidence was something she needed to work on, and was grateful for the opportunity to find it at Hogwarts. Perhaps that was why she gravitated to caring for children. They never suggested her inadequacy. At last, Poppy was finished with the wizard healers-in-training who were constantly giving her unsolicited explanations for things that she already knew. And she was especially glad to be rid of entitled, gout-ridden Hepzibah Smith who treated Poppy like a house elf every time her legs needed draining.

Shaking away from that unpleasant thought, Poppy smiled as her gaze drifted across the lake. She and her ex-girlfriend Selene used to picnic there, and more. She stood by the window and felt the September breeze cool her nipples...

A knock startled her out of her daydream. “Madam Pomfrey?”

Poppy shut the window a little too hard and practically shouted a drying spell over her head.

“Just a minute!” Poppy gasped. She recognized the voice -  _ bloody hell!!  _ \- and scrambled to throw her dress on. Smoothing her front, she took a breath and opened the door. 

Poppy blinked. Black Watch tartan graced the sharp, strong shoulders framing the goddess before her. She caught a faint scent of cloves, cinnamon, and...was that lemon? She caught herself staring, her brilliant healer’s mind stuck on citrus fruits. She stammered.

“Hello! Hi. How -“

Minerva Mcgonagall looked down with the faintest smile and took all the words from Poppy’s mouth. She could not believe that the woman whose Transfiguration work had been the talk of the healers for the past five years was standing before her now. Of course, she could believe it. It was only a matter of time before they met, but still. Poppy and Selene used to talk about their biggest witch crushes of the day - Selene going for the sparkling glamour of Celestina Warbeck, but Poppy would choose Minerva McGonagall every time. She took in the high cheekbones, intelligent grey eyes and shining black hair. She was more magnificent in person. 

“Hello Madam Pomfrey. Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration professor and Head of Gryffindor House.“

“Yes. I - I - er. I know who you are. Please, call me Poppy. Please come in.”

“Thank you. Professor Dumbledore sent me to check in on you.”

Minerva McGonagall was  _ tall _ . Poppy realized, fighting the urge to laugh, that she was now responsible for this witch’s health. She may have to undress her one day. That could happen. 

“Are you unwell?” Minerva looked genuinely concerned. 

Poppy took a breath. “Yes. Thank you. I’m sorry, I am an admirer of your work. You’ll have to forgive me - I don’t usually find myself tongue tied - Yes, I am settling well..ready to heal!”

McGonagall smiled. With a flick of her wand she conjured two glasses of scotch and floated one toward Pomfrey.

“Have a dram.”

“Thank you.”

“You are quite welcome. I recall being nervous on my first day, especially around Professor Dumbledore. You are one of us now. I hear you are a superb healer. It will only be a matter of time before we are begging you for your talent.”

“Thank you Professor.”

“Call me Minerva.”

“Thank you Minerva.”

“The feast will begin in an hour. Please meet the rest of the staff in the Great Hall in forty minutes. I’ll leave you to get ready.”

Minerva started to leave, but hesitated. 

“You may want to consider a brassiere.”

Poppy looked down and gasped. In her haste to get dressed she had forgotten to put on underwear, and, stomach dropping, she saw that her nipples were visibly hard.

*****

An hour later and thoroughly dressed, Poppy stood with the rest of the teaching staff in the Great Hall. She felt immense pride to be among them, and they had been generous and welcoming in return, if slightly leering. Professor Slughorn had invited her to his after-feast staff party after loudly praising her healing accomplishments (and shooting covert glances at her breasts), while Ogg the gamekeeper offered an open invitation to his cabin, “day or night.” 

With a loud creak the doors opened. Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall swept into the Hall, Albus grinning in swirling robes of midnight blue and Minerva looking austere in blood red. Poppy caught herself wondering how long it would take to get the buttons on McGonagall’s outer cloak completely undone. She felt a warm tingle between her thighs and quickly looked away. Professor Dumbledore beamed at them. 

“Good evening colleagues. In just a moment the hordes of summer-drained magical minds and hungry mouths will cross our threshold. I trust you have all prepared yourself adequately...with a glass or two.”

Poppy caught Minerva’s eye and smiled. Minerva returned the slightest wink just as the Great Hall doors opened again. In swept the second to seventh years, jostling to sit with friends. She noticed that many sixth and seventh year boys did double takes when they saw her, followed by furious giggling. 

“Madam! We need your help please!” 

Every teacher turned in the direction of the voice. A short girl with curly red hair was running up to them, clearly distressed. 

“Sorry - you are wearing Healer’s robes so I assume - it’s my boyfriend. He tried to break up a fight on the train.“

“Molly, I am FINE!” 

A tall, gangly copper-haired youth hobbled over to them, his ears as red as the blood flowing from his nose.

“You are not. You are missing multiple molars. Madam, can you please fix him?“

Poppy smiled. “We’ll get it sorted. But you will need to stay for the feast, dear.”

She glanced at Dumbledore, who nodded, chuckling, and at McGonagall, who met her gaze with something other than professional acknowledgement. Was it disappointment? 

As Poppy ushered the young man out of the Great Hall - who, with a lisp, cheerfully introduced himself as “Arthur Weathley” - she smiled to herself. She could feel more than one pair of eyes watching her leave. 

*****

It had been a quiet evening. Two first years needed chocolate to quell their anxiety, but otherwise Poppy had the night to herself. She had considered going back to the feast but in the end felt content to spend the next hour in peace before heading to Slughorn’s party. She glanced at her dress robes, steaming themselves in the corner. They were a birthday gift, pale blue and silky with a plunging neckline. She was suddenly aware of the fact that she was the youngest member of the staff

“You must be famished.”

Startled, she turned around. There stood Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall, levitating a tray of roast chicken, potatoes, and a bottle of wine. They were both smiling. 

“I am sorry I did not get to speak to you before you were whisked away. Welcome to Hogwarts!” Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled. 

“Thank you Professor.”

“You must call me Albus. Please know that from this point on I am in your service. We are so grateful to have you here with us.” He smiled as he noticed her robes. 

“Ah! Going to Professor Slughorn’s welcoming party?”

“Yes, sir.”

“ _ Albus _ . Then I’ll leave you to it. Minerva, eat something, please.”

With a glint in his eye, he turned and exited. Minerva sighed. 

“I never got a chance to sit and properly eat earlier. One of my own Gryffindors thought it would be a brilliant joke to swap robes with students of other houses and see how long it would take for us to notice.”

“Approximately three seconds?”

Minerva rolled her eyes. She twirled her wand and the tray of dinner divided into two.

“But I see you are getting ready. I will take mine to my room and leave you in peace.”

“No! Please, stay.”

Minerva looked at her. The shadow of a smile crossed her face as they sat at the table.

“What is it?” Poppy asked.

“You. Shall we?” Minerva pulled off a strip of chicken and bit into the crispy skin.  __ “I hope you don’t mind that I use my hands. When it comes to meat on a bone I cannot be bothered with a knife and fork.”

“No! Not at all!” Poppy echoed her, grabbing a leg and biting in. She spared a glance at her hands. As Minerva pulled a chunk of thigh away from the bone Poppy caught herself imagining those slender, strong fingers inside of her. 

“Is there something on your mind?” 

Poppy swallowed. “Not at all. I just didn’t realize how hungry I was.” 

“A comfortable silence is my favorite way to get to know a person.”

Poppy smiled. The two women ate, occasionally shooting covert glances at each other. Poppy was feeling warm and comfortable and not at all in the mood to put on a dress and go down to the dungeons. 

“More wine?”

“Please.”

Minerva smiled and refilled their glasses. “I was just thinking about how little I want to go to this party.”

“Funny, so was I. Professor Slughorn is very kind but...I feel a bit ogled at the moment.” 

“I am sorry. I am not surprised.”

“It doesn’t faze me. I am used to unwanted attention. Wizards feigning illness to go to my ward and such. Little do they know!”

McGonagall raised her eyebrows.

“Little do they know that.. er…” She felt herself blushing and stammered on. “Little do they know - that I am simply devoted to my practice without distraction.”

Minerva smirked and twirled her wand around the table, clearing the surface save for their glasses of wine. Poppy looked at her hands. The charm had cleaned them as well.

“Poppy. In full transparency I must tell you that Albus told me that you have been romantically involved with a woman. He did this because he believes we would benefit from knowing...this...about each other. He is protective of those like us who love in a way that is different from the rest of the world.”

Poppy stared. “Wait,  _ Dumbledore _ ? Is he -”

“Oh yes.”

“So, you -“

“I have loved men. But I have always felt - more myself - with women. I grew up amongst Muggles. My mother and I were already hiding our magic from those we loved. I could not bear the thought that I had something else to hide. So I convinced myself that I was in love with a Muggle farmer. He is married now.”

“ _ What? _ ”

Minerva smiled sadly. “I wanted to feel something.” She lifted her glass. “So. To our friendship? If you’ll have it.”

Poppy considered her. A daring recklessness came over her and in the speed of a heartbeat the younger witch leaned across the table and kissed the woman of her fantasies.  __ She felt McGonagall’s lips soften for just a moment before they pulled away.

“This is extremely ill-advised.“

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Minerva flicked her wand in the direction of the single bed and it doubled in size. 

Poppy grinned and pulled the tall woman to the bed with her, wrapping her legs around her as she sat on the edge. Minerva made to lean forward but Poppy pushed her back. 

“No. I want you standing.”

Poppy ran her hands down Minerva’s firm stomach. She began to undo the many buttons before her, eventually making an opening in Minerva’s cloak from the waist down. She peeled away the black knickers and inhaled at the juncture of her thighs, relishing that secret scent of female arousal. Poppy looked up. Minerva was watching her hungrily.

“I am exercising a great amount of self - control,” the witch said.

Poppy smiled. “Don’t.”

With a hungry moan Minerva buried her hands into the young healer’s hair and pulled her in. Poppy found her clit in a pocket of silky wetness. She hungrily swept the sweet spot with her tongue and could hear Minerva’s light moans as she licked, sucked and swirled the epicenter of this witch’s power.

She could feel Minerva’s grip tightening on her hair and she quickened her pace, sensing that the flood gates were about to open. Poppy lightly brushed the edges of her bottom teeth against her clit in a quick upward stroke, and felt Minerva’s whole body tense and shudder, followed by a deep, carnal moan.

Poppy relaxed her mouth, enjoying the view. She could have stayed there all night but McGonagall was gently pulling her head away. She looked up and licked her lips. 

“Please, take me,” she breathed.

Minerva disrobed and Poppy felt all the fluid in her body drain to the apex of her thighs. McGonagall was like her hands, lean and muscular, a marble statue come to life - truly a transfiguration miracle. Again, Poppy fought an insane urge to laugh.

“As you wish,” Minerva said, and gently pushed her down onto the bed.

“I want you inside me,” Poppy whispered.

Minerva bit her neck and obliged, teasing her fingers around Poppy’s slickness before sliding one finger in.

Poppy moaned and began to rub her clit. “I need more than that.”

She groaned as she felt her cunt tighten around further expansion. Minerva stayed there, playing with pressure and depth, watching Poppy’s face for signs of pleasure.

“Another. Please.”

McGonagall moaned and bit her bottom lip gently. 

“Do you just want it all then?” she whispered.

They stopped moving simultaneously and looked at each other. Poppy’s voice was barely audible.

“Split me.”

Minerva’s face whitened for a moment before she kissed her, again and again, on her neck, on her nipples, and behind her ear all while keeping a steady pace below.

Poppy closed her eyes, working on her clit as she felt her sex expand with Minerva’s slow and gentle pushing. Warmth was spreading from within and she knew she was close to orgasm.

“Is that - ?” she panted.

“It is not my whole hand. Not yet.”

Poppy moaned and continued to rub.

“Please...”

Minerva pulled away from kissing her and positioned herself lower on the bed. She placed a hand on Poppy’s chest.

“Are you ready?”

“Fuck, yes!” Poppy gasped. 

Minerva closed her eyes, repositioning slightly, and slipped her hand inside until only her wrist was visible. 

Poppy cried out, rapidly massaging her clit. “BLOODY!”

“Are you alright?” Minerva panted.

“Yes, Yes - I’m- quaking - ahh FUCK!”

Poppy was seeing stars. Or was she underwater?! She tightened and squeezed around Minerva’s hand, finally convulsing one last time.

“Okay. You - you can pull out now.”

Minerva’s brow creased in concentration as she pulled out slowly. She exhaled steadily.

“I...came again. Watching you.”

Poppy opened her eyes, her body still quivering with aftershocks. She smiled weakly.

“Dumbledore was right. I think we will benefit from knowing each other.”

*****

In a dungeon far below, surrounded by crystallized pineapple and oak-matured mead, Albus Dumbledore smiled. He had a feeling that neither Professor McGonagall nor Madam Pomfrey would be making an appearance that evening.

  
  



End file.
